kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:24F1:280C:D1FF:8FAD-20190124013136
Everyone in the Valley was excited. The blue ponies Spot and Rainbow Dash were going to have a baby! Spot couldn’t wait to be a brother, but Rainbow Dash was more than just excited. She was a nervous wreck! Rainbow Dash was building a playground for the baby. It was perfect and very safe. She drained the pond, padded the sharp tree branches, and even stuck a snowball on a bird’s sharp beak! Spot loved the playground, but when he saw how everything had been baby-proofed, he sighed. ‘’Rainbow Dash, you’ve got to relax,’’ he said. ‘’The best way to protect our baby is to have all of our friends around us.’’ Then Spot realized someone was missing. ‘’Wait---where’s Fluttershy?’’ he asked. Fluttershy was leaping across the plains, chasing a gazelle. She ran hard, pumping her legs with all her might. She inched closer and closer to the gazelle---and suddenly stopped. Fluttershy was out of breath and couldn’t run any farther. She wasn’t the same lean, mean yellow pony she used to be. The big pony started to think that living in a pack wasn’t right for her. She went to the playground to talk to Rainbow Dash. ‘’I’ve been thinking that it might be time for me to head out on my own,’’ Fluttershy said. ‘’Having a family is your adventure, not mine.’’ Rainbow Dash was hurt. ‘’Well, then go find some adventure, Mrs. Adventure Gal,’’ she snapped. Twilight the purple pony ran up to her fighting friends. ‘’Stop!’’ she cried. ‘’This should be the best time of our lives! We’re having a baby!’’ ‘’No, Twilight,’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’They’re having a baby.’’ ‘’But we’re a herd…a family,’’ Twilight insisted. ‘’Face it, Twilight,’’ Fluttershy said. ‘’It’s time to move on.’’ Fluttershy walked off alone. Twilight felt sad about her herd breaking up. She went for a walk, too. Suddenly, the ground beneath her cracked, and Twilight fell through the ice into an underground chamber! There she found three eggs sitting all alone. ‘’I know what it’s like to feel abandoned,’’ Twilight said to the eggs. Instead of leaving them where she found them, Twilight decided to take the eggs home. She didn’t stop to think about their mom and how she would miss them. She wanted them to be her children when they hatched. One by one, Twilight carried and rolled the eggs home---but one got away from her! It slid across the ice and went flying toward the jagged rocks. Luckily, Spot caught it at the last second! ‘’Twilight, you’re not meant to be a parent,’’ Rainbow Dash said. ‘’One of those eggs almost became an omelet!’’ ‘’Someone’s probably worried sick looking for them,’’ Spot added. Twilight hadn’t thought about what would hatch out of the eggs. The next morning she was shocked to find three broken eggs…and three baby dinosaurs! Even though they were just born, they were already as big as the purple pony, but Twilight didn’t mind. She was just excited to be a parent. She played peekaboo with the dinos and sang songs to them. Twilight took the kids to Rainbow Dash’s new playground. Things quickly got out of control! Rainbow Dash was angry to find her playground destroyed by the dinosaurs. ‘’Those kids don’t belong here, Twilight!’’ Rainbow Dash cried. ‘’Wherever you found them, take them back.’’ ‘’I’m not getting rid of my kids,’’ Twilight said. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. A giant Tyrannosaurus rex burst up through the ground with a roar! She stomped right over to Twilight and the little dinosaurs. It was clear that she was the mother of the smaller dinos---they looked just like her! She scooped them all up in her mouth---including Twilight---and charged back down the hole. ‘’Heeeelp!’’ cried Twilight. Spot wasted no time in following the dinosaur underground. Their friend was in trouble! Rainbow Dash, Chip, and Dale followed him and found themselves in a cave. Walking around, they realized they were on a cliff. Looking over the edge of the cliff, everyone gasped. Below them stretched a green leafy jungle, where dinosaurs roamed free. There was no snow or ice in sight! ‘’We’ve been living above an entire world and we didn’t even know it,’’ Spot said in surprise. The gang was surprised to find Fluttershy in the jungle as well. ‘’Fluttershy? What are you doing down here?’’ Rainbow Dash asked. ‘’I’m looking for Twilight, same as you,’’ Fluttershy replied. ‘’I heard her cry for help.’’ Before the friends could talk more, an enormous dinosaur with a huge spiked tail rose up in front of them and growled! The gang ran for their lives, but they ran right into another pack of ferocious dinosaurs. They were surrounded! Out of nowhere, the group heard a strange yell. ‘’Fire in the hole!’’ screamed a dog, who appeared suddenly, swinging on a vine. With great speed and strength, the dog threw one fruit bomb after another at the dinosaurs. Huge clouds of smoke billowed around them. When the smoke cleared, everyone was safe! ‘’I’m Scamp. Short for Scampini, long for Sc,’’ said the dog. ‘’What are you guys doing here?’’ ‘’Our friend Twilight was taken by a dinosaur,’’ explained Chip. ‘’You’d better watch out down here,’’ Scamp warned them. ‘’What are you going to do when you run into the BEAST? I call him…Reggie!’’ ‘’Now let’s move out,’’ Scamp said. As they followed the dog through the jungle, Rainbow Dash stopped to pick some fruit, but vines from a giant flower wrapped around her leg. The blue pony looked down and said to her friends, ‘’The pretty flower is squeezing me!’’ Fluttershy laughed at her until the vines also grabbed her leg, and lifted both animals up into the air! The vines dangled the two friends over the flower as the petals opened and it prepared to eat them. Luckily, Scamp knew just what to do and swiftly got them down. That night around the campfire, Scamp told them about his most dangerous battle ever: the time he fought Reggie the bulldog! Reggie had swallowed the dog whole, and Scamp thought he was finished. In the end, Scamp walked away with his life, and one of Reggie’s teeth! Meanwhile, Twilight was having her own adventure. Momma T. rex had carried Twilight and the kids back to her home. Now that the young dinos were safe, she was about to sink her teeth into the purple pony, but the kids rushed to Twilight’s defense. ‘’Grrr!’’ growled one of the kids. Another dinosaur bared his teeth. ‘’See, the kids have spoken!’’ said Twilight. Momma snorted. From then on, Twilight and Momma decided to work together to raise the little dinosaurs, but it wasn’t easy. When Momma brought home a bird for the kids, Twilight refused to let them eat it. ‘’I’ve raised them vegetarian,’’ she said. Suddenly, a terrifying bark echoed in their ears. Momma T. rex knew it was the sound of Reggie, the terrifying and toothy beast Scamp had battled long ago! She grabbed everyone---even Twilight---and ran. ‘’AAAAAAAAAHH!!!’’ Twilight screamed. Nearby, Twilight’s friends heard her terrified scream. ‘’Twilight and Reggie must be over by the lava falls,’’ said Scamp. ‘’We’ll have to move fast.’’ Spot was moving slowly and fell behind the rest of the group. He stopped for a moment to rest, and realized what was happening to him. From atop a pile of boulders, Spot called out to Rainbow Dash, who was already down below. ‘’The baby’s coming!’’ Spot shouted. Rainbow Dash stopped in his tracks and turned around. ‘’We’re coming, Spot!’’ Rainbow Dash yelled back to Spot as she tried to climb up to him. ‘’There’s only one thing to do,’’ Scamp said. ‘’Chipmunks, you’re with me. Rainbow Dash, you take care of Spot until we get back.’’ ‘’What? No! No, you can’t leave now!’’ cried Rainbow Dash. ‘’He’s---you have to---‘’ ‘’It’s all right,’’ Fluttershy said. ‘’I got your back.’’ As they climbed up to meet Spot, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy saw a pack of large, ferocious guanlong dinosaurs headed their way. The friends looked at each other. They knew they had to keep Spot safe. ‘’All right, let’s do it.’’ Rainbow Dash nodded. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sprang into action and faced off against the horde of guanlongs, but they were soon surrounded. The friends began fighting their way back to Spot. Meanwhile, Twilight was dealing with her own animal problem. She was separated from the T. rex family and Reggie was hot on her trail. ‘’Shoo, go away!’’ Twilight cried out, but Reggie wouldn’t give up. Twilight looked ahead and realized there was a river of lava coming toward her! Soon it surrounded the rock she was standing on. There was nowhere to go! Luckily, Scamp soared out of the cliffs on a pterodactyl, with the chipmunks hanging on. Just before the lava flowed over Twilight’s rock, Scamp pulled the pterodactyl upright and grabbed Twilight in his talons just in time. Meanwhile, Spot was about to have his baby! Fluttershy was at his side, fighting off any creature that tried to come near them. ‘’Can I hold your paw?’’ asked Spot. ‘’Of course,’’ said Fluttershy as she smoothly knocked another dinosaur off the cliff. Rainbow Dash had just a few more dinos to fight off before she could get to Spot. She was ready for them! Mustering up all of her might, Rainbow Dash slammed into a tree that was holding up a group of rocks. The rocks tumbled down the cliff, creating an avalanche. The dinosaurs retreated. Rainbow Dash had stopped them! ‘’Waaaah!’’ Rainbow Dash reached Spot just as she heard the cry of her newborn baby pony. She couldn’t believe all that had just happened. ‘’You did good,’’ she told Spot. ‘’We did good,’’ he said. ‘’Incoming!’’ called Twilight. She was approaching fast on the pterodactyl with Scamp, Chip, and Dale. When Twilight landed, she took one look at the new baby and said, ‘’She looks just like her brother! Thank goodness! No offense, Rainbow Dash. You’re beautiful on the inside.’’ Everyone was happy to have Twilight back. As the friends started their journey back home, it grew very dark. It took them a moment to realize that the sun was blocked by an enormous creature with beige brown skin, big claws, and giant teeth! It was Reggie! The huge bulldog barked. Then the gang heard more thundering footsteps behind them. It was Momma and the dinosaur kids to the rescue! Momma T. rex gave Reggie a big shove and knocked him over. Scamp tied up Reggie’s snout with a vine before the vicious bulldog could get back up, and then Momma knocked Reggie over a cliff. ‘’Oh, thank you, Momma!’’ Twilight cried as she gave her a big hug. ‘’Take good care of our kids.’’ Then she gave her dinosaur family one last hug and ran to join her friends. The chipmunks invited Scamp to go home with them, but as they made their way back through the cave, the dog heard a familiar BARK vibrate through the air. It was Reggie! He must have gotten loose and climbed back up the cliff. Scamp stopped. The call of the wild was too strong---he knew he was destined to battle Reggie again. With a wave good-bye the dog disappeared back into the jungle. ‘’Welcome to Ponyville, sweetie,’’ Spot said to their baby as they reached the tundra. So much had happened, but now they were back in the Valley and everything felt normal again. Fluttershy promised her friends that she wouldn’t be leaving any time soon. The pack was back together at last.